1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system of a hybrid vehicle, a control method for the hybrid vehicle and a control apparatus for the hybrid vehicle.
2. Background Information
It has been known that, in an engine stop control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle comprising an engine and a motor for driving and generating electricity, a drive mode select unit is provided, and, when the requested driving force is equal to an engine stop determination value or less, an EV drive mode is selectively adopted, and the vehicle is driven only by the driving force of the motor. When the requested driving force is larger than the engine stop determination value, the vehicle is then driven in an HEV mode so as to be driven at least by the driving force of the engine. The engine stop control apparatus further comprises a deceleration determining unit for predicting/detecting the deceleration of the vehicle so that the drive mode select unit is configured, when switching to the EV mode from the HEV drive mode, to transition to the EV mode from the HEV mode after lapse of a delay time which is set in advance. Further, as the deceleration determined based on the deceleration determining unit decreases, the delay time will be set shorter (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-234565).